


Gravity

by WasabiMalec



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda, Everything Explodes, Extra Scene, Falling In Love, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, s01e07, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: The letter that Ander writes Omar.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE I CAN'T NOT SPECULATE WHAT THAT LETTER SAID AND I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. Where are all my Omar/Ander fics though? I just needed to write my own apparently. This took me 10 min but I'm glad I did it. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> xxx

The paper felt soft in his hands, the edges slightly wrinkled from being in Nadia’s bookbag. His name on the front was written so carefully, with the line of the r drifting off slightly. Almost as if with Ander’s own thoughts. 

The neatness, the care in writing his name nearly made his heart ache. 

With focused fingers, Omar opened the envelope and pulled the small piece of paper out. He knew that Nadia’s eyes were on him, but his mind wasn’t focused on her. Not even close. 

As the paper unfolded, lines of writing appeared before his eyes and he read.

_Omar,_

_You’re all I can think about. I can’t do anything else. I know that you are scared of what your father will do. Believe me, I am too. I know I can’t ask much of you, I know it’s not fair._

_But I have never felt pain like I do now, from your absence. I need to see you. If you can get away, please come to my house. I need to hear your voice and kiss your beautiful face again._

_Yours,  
Ander_

Omar felt his fingers trembling as the words poured over them. He could hear the plea bouncing of the page, Ander’s willingness to go any distance for him. No matter how much Omar could try to and make his mind forget, the gravity of Ander would pull him in.

He had fallen so hard. 

“You really like him, huh?” 

Nadia’s words hung in the air, a reminder of the truth that would always exist. 

“But I’ll never be able to be with him.” Omar felt his lip quiver slightly at the proclamation, the bitterness of that reality a harsh taste.

He saw no light for several moments until he watched Nadia hand him her phone, signaling that he could text Ander. That he could go see him. Omar took it swiftly, nearly in disbelief that he deserved such a caring sister. 

The bike ride to Ander’s house felt like a second and an eternity, all at once. Every bit of the city went by in a blur, his mind focused on one thing only. 

When Omar descended upon the backyard, he saw Ander dripping wet. His bare chest glistened as the water mixed with sunlight. He looked angelic, his smile glowing as he caught sight of Omar. 

And later on, as warmer sunlight descended on their bodies, sitting up towards each other, Omar made sure to remember every detail. The slightly wet curl in his hair, the smattering of freckles near his collarbone, the warmth that ran under his skin as Ander’s certain fingers stroked along his temple. 

But most importantly, that look. That lustrous look in his eyes when he said those words… _“Que te quiero.”_

Omar laid in his bed that night, reliving every moment and pushing sleep far away as he did. When his mind fought for rest, the last thought that drifted was a plea. 

A plea to the universe that this wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @immortalhusbandz


End file.
